


Nev's Drabbles & Ficlets: Crossover Collection

by Nevcolleil



Category: Angel: the Series, Dark Angel, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone wrote a fic in which Wesley Wyndam-Pryce is running a bar in Bon Temps, where Dean Winchester happens to be buried, I decided it would have to be me :p These are the other crossovers I've managed to pen over the years. Each chapter is a different work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With a Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs has an agent in the hospital and an enigma sitting in his interrogation room.

“Jethro, are you certain you ought to-”

“I’m fine, Duck.”

It wasn’t entirely untrue. Some said Gibbs was never happier than when he was in his element.

Having a routine investigation interrupted by an assassination attempt did not make Gibbs ‘happy’. But fewer frightened faces turned Gibbs’ way as he strode down the corridor towards Interrogation 2, now that they had a suspect in custody, than when Gibbs and his team had first returned from Texas.

The fact that the assassination attempt had been on one of Gibbs’ own people…

Was undoubtedly why there were few faces wandering around the corridor, frightened or otherwise.

Word was Dinozzo would pull through - and probably be back on duty in no time. But that made little difference. Gibbs’ attitude towards his team members was legendary. If the kid they’d picked up in Lubbock had been the one to make DiNozzo _bleed_ …

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room and slammed the door behind him. His steady hands and calm pace only emphasized the violence of the action, and the matching violence in Gibbs’ eyes.

Gibbs took a seat across from the young man cuffed and sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He dropped the photos in his hand and let them spill across the tabletop between them. The top two photos were of the sniper rifle that had nearly taken DiNozzo down.

“So…let’s take it from the top. With you telling me where you learned how to fire one of those.”

Cold blue eyes rose and met Gibbs’ own, and Gibbs got the sinking feeling that he was dealing with more than just an angry farm boy with a grudge.

When his suspect said nothing, Gibbs sighed, throwing an uncharacteristic glance at the glass standing between him and the observation booth.

So much for doing things the quick and easy way.

“Fine. We’ll go through the motions. Name?”

The suspect silently stared. Something in his gaze flickered for a moment, and then was gone.

Finally, he spoke.

“Adam Thompson,” he said.

Despite the file sitting right in front of him, Gibbs felt certain he wasn’t the only one in the room who didn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: Janurary 4, 2005


	2. A Bit Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony DiNozzo vacations in California.

He liked to think of it as having found his own, personal Ducky…

Although, really, the two men were nothing alike. They both had British accents - but they were different British accents. Ducky’s voice had certainly never caused Tony’s heart rate to spike, or his breathing to shallow.

Of course, Ducky’s voice didn’t have that sexy rasp that must have come with the scar on the other man’s throat - whether or not the rasp had anything to do with Tony’s reaction. It was possible the things Tony’s sexy stranger _said_ , rather than the way he said them, were what had Tony so hot and bothered.

Before they’d known one another a week, the other man was asking Tony to get on his knees. In an alley near the bar where they’d first met.

Tony complied. But when it came time to do the deed he’d agreed to do…he hesitated.

Tony grimaced at the slimy thing lying in front of him. “Tell me again why I have to do this,” he said.

Wesley walked around the body of the Uknauth between them, wielding a small saw similar to the one he’d handed Tony.

“You helped kill it,” he replied glibly. “Now you get to help clean up the mess.”

On the last word, Wesley knelt on the other side of the multi-limbed demon, and sliced into one limb with his saw. A small spurt of slime shot out of the creature’s body and nearly hit Tony in the face. Little droplets of the gunk already clung to Tony’s hair, and his clothes were stained green all over.

Tony hunted cross-dressing Marines, and little old ladies who’d chopped up sailors in a barn, for a _living_. How the hell had he ended up hunting demons on his vacation?

“Be careful not to hack just there,” Wesley instructed, guiding Tony’s saw away from the demon’s upper torso. “You’ll hit an artery, then we’ll both be wearing Uknauth innards.” Wesley’s clothes were conspicuously slime-free. He went about his share of the demon-dismembering with an efficiency and authority that were distinctly Gibbs-like.

Which would be part of the “how”, actually.

The other part involved a pair of pretty, blue eyes, a game of darts, and the pleasant conversation that had led to Tony’s making out with a demon hunter, in an alleyway where this demon had, inevitably, attacked a human girl.

“Are they always this…nasty?”

Tony’s grimaces were getting more pronounced. Which seemed to amuse Wesley no end.

“Taking a demon corpse apart, piece by piece,” Wesley replied, “is generally rather “nasty”. Except in the case of Pers’pada demons, whose bodily fluids congeal almost immediately upon death.” Wesley was working on his third limb. He continued: “Pers’padae only venture out of their marshlands to mate, and even then they rarely make it this far north in the States…”

Tony stopped and stared.

There _was_ something a bit “Ducky” about Wesley.

Only Wesley’s lectures were too science fiction-ish not to be fascinating. And Tony couldn’t stop watching Wesley’s mouth move as he gave them.

Tony stopped Wesley in the middle of an explanation of _why_ the Pers’padae could no longer survive in colder climates… By sliding his mouth over Wesley’s own and tracing the curve of Wesley’s lips with his tongue.

Was it wrong that Tony was leaning over the nastiest thing he’d seen outside of a horror movie…and was about as turned on as he’d ever been?

When they drew apart, to catch their breaths, Wes grinned - slow and sincere.

“You’re a very unusual man, aren’t you?” he mused, as if to himself.

Tony grinned back, unbothered. “Says the guy who keeps seven sizes of saws in the back of his SUV.”

Wes glanced down at the demon they were nearly ready to bag and remove from the alleyway.

“They do come in handy,” he explained.

“Know what else comes in handy?” Tony asked, ignoring the twinge in his knees as he rose to his feet. Having been crouched next to the Uknauth for entirely too long had left him with aches and pains that chastised in a Kate tone of voice. Tony definitely needed to work out more often. Or take more vacations in LA. “Having the good sense to get a hotel room with a hot tub. What do you say we go try mine out; let Slimy here sit for a little while. We can come back for him later.”

Wesley stood smoothly, raising one brow at Tony’s suggestion. He still looked amused. But not so much that he seemed likely to fall for Tony’s try at getting out of dumping their dismembered demon’s body.

Tony sighed. “Or we could get rid of Slimy now… Then try out the hot tub.”

Wesley grinned. “The hot tub sounds like fun.”

Tony grumbled, but shivered when Wesley pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck, as they finished piling the last of their bags into the back of Wes’s SUV and Tony closed the hatch.

He mentally calculated the hours of vacation he had left, and how many weeks he’d have to work before he could take another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: January 25, 2005


	3. A Curious Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger meets a kindred spirit in Cyvus Vale's mansion.

She’d volunteered immediately.

She’d come a long way from the proper bookworm she’d been before Ron’d died.

“ _An apocalypse?_ ” she’d asked. “ _In America?_ ” So she’d die on foreign soil? Too much of her blood had been shed here anyway.

She took her team and apparated to Los Angeles; to the focal point of the dark energies growing there. She found that nasty so-called sorcerer who’d murdered Nymphadora Tonks - Cyvus Vail, he was called.

“I mean, really. I crap better magic than this. Now then, let me show you what a real wizard can do…”

Hermione still loathed foul language. Malfoy had spit out blood and curses with his last breath, and she’d hated him as much for that, as for the criss-cross of scars he’d left on her back and the tops of her thighs.

Vail wasn’t alone when Hermione found him. He had a solemn-looking stranger in his grasp who startled Hermione by seeming so familiar.

It was in the stranger’s face - the stubbled chin and gaunt profile that reminded Hermione of Remus Lupin. It was in the fact that he was here alone - he had to be at least a little reckless, then. Hermione had certainly known enough men like that - Sirius, Seamus, Harry… Ron. And it was in his defiance… Even at the mercy of magic seemingly greater than his own, the stranger glared at Vail with nothing like defeat. He was either as fearless, or foolish - or perhaps both - as a Potter.

But it was the man’s eyes that spoke to Hermione most clearly of things familiar. His eyes were hollowed, except for the cold pain that lived there; they were haunted.

They were the eyes Hermione saw in the mirror each time she gathered enough courage to look.

A swish and flick of the wrist, and a handy hex later, and Vail was lying on the other end of the room; the stranger was standing before Hermione as if uncertain she was really there. He’d landed on his feet when Vail’s magic had released him. He only spared a moment, and a nod, to thank her for her intervention, and then they were both striding to Vail’s side - Hermione with her wand outstretched, he with a nice-sized fireball he’d conjured in the palm of his hand.

Hermione faced Vail on his left; the stranger faced him on his right.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt more than a detached interest in whether or not the battle she fought would be won or lost in her favor.

This man was a curious mix of faces from Hermione’s past, and an identity Hermione hadn’t yet come to know.

And Hermione had always been curious at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: January 30, 2005


	4. Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of reasons that Caitlin Todd looks up to NCIS Special Agent Logan Cale...

Kate had liked Logan since the day they'd met. Logan was smart; he was tough. His career in the military had ended with a spinal injury, but he hadn't let that keep him down. He'd done things at NCIS that no one else could have done. He could work miracles with a computer, and he knew how to work with people. When Kate had joined the team, Logan had done everything he could to help her fit in.

And there were other reasons that Kate and the others looked up to Logan; that Gibbs turned to him with the tough questions, as often as he did Ducky or Abby.

Logan was reliable. And honest. And brave.

Kate hadn't realized how brave until just that moment.

"You're seeing Gibbs... As in _seeing_ Gibbs?"

She looked between Logan, and the two-way glass that separated them from the interrogation room, as if to verify that she had simply misunderstood.

Logan gave her one of his patient smiles.

"I'm seeing Gibbs."

"As in _seeing_ -"

" _Seeing_ him. Yes."

Kate was torn between a feeling of pride, that Logan had confided this in her, disbelief that she hadn't figured it out for herself; warmth at how _right_ the thought of Logan and Gibbs seemed, now that she'd thought about it...

And horror.

Gibbs was sitting inside the interrogation room. The terrorist seated across from him looked ready to cry. Fornell had been so certain he couldn't be broken

Gibbs hadn't so much as shifted in his seat or raised his voice. They'd only been in their twenty minutes.

Logan was watching the interrogation with no expression on his face. But every now and then a look came into his eyes that was almost...affectionate.

Kate shook her head.

"Do you get hazard pay for that?"

Logan sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: March 4, 2005


	5. Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, OC, Alec and Tony on a night out at Crash.

It was just another night at Crash.

Only Cindy'd decided she'd rather hang with her Boo, than search for shorties in the Friday-night crowd.

Unfortunately, Boo'd decided she'd rather look at boys...than do anything less nausea-inspiring.

Not that Boo's boys were hard to look at...

Tony and Alec were definitely pretty. And Cindy had no problem with them. They'd been there for Cindy, when Cindy had needed them. That made them friends. They looked out for Max... That made them family.

But it wasn't like those two needed an even larger audience.

Straight girls were falling all over them - as Tony and Alec worked their pool table and Sketchy's latest paycheck.

Fool had bet on Tony and Alec's first game. As if everyone didn't know Tony and Alec worked in tandem.

Wasn't _that_ a dirty word, in this situation?

Max "Ugh"ed as a pair of bleach blondes fawned over first Alec, then Tony.

"Least your boys don't inflict themselves on anybody... but themselves."

All those ladies watching Tony and Alec's moves... None of them seemed to notice how close the boys stood to one another, whenever they could...the looks they threw one another over the table...

"Yeah." Max sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: March 4, 2005


	6. For a Scary Dead Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's 'bete noir' has always been vampires. Always will be.

The guys had made fun of him when he’d fessed up, so Tony had joked it off, but he really hadn’t been kidding about his _bete noir_.

Vampires. Always had been, always would be. Only thing finding out vamps were real had done for Tony was to make him even more convinced that the creepy goth chick who babysat him in the fourth grade had been _this_ close to sucking him dry. In the bad way.

So why was he working with this guy again?

Oh yeah. Because there wasn’t anybody else who could locate their perp _and_ bring him in without getting his limbs ripped off.

“You coming, Tony?” Angel asked, looking back over his shoulder.

And then he did that _thing_ of his – where his long black coat sorta _whooshed_ in the air and he seemed to disappear from where he was standing. Tony looked up to the top of the fire escape he stood at the foot of and suddenly Angel was there.

Tony swallowed, taking the first step.

Okay, and so maybe Tony kinda liked watching Angel do that thing. He looked _really_ cool when he did it. And really hot.

For a scary dead guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: May 9, 2005


End file.
